O Primeiro Amor de um Cavaleiro
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Shun vai descobrir que um amor do tempo de garoto pode resistir ao tempo e a distância, renascendo mais forte do que nunca...
1. A Chegada

**A chegada...**

_Shun__ vai descobrir que um amor do tempo de garoto pode resisitir ao tempo e a distância,  
renascendo mais forte do que nunca..._

  
  
Era final de tarde e o porto estava movimentadíssimo. Inúmeros navios chegando e partindo, com pessoas ou cargas, e tudo em que Shun conseguia pensar era no que diabos ele estaria fazendo ali com Saori, esperando sabe-se lá Deus quem.  
Definitivamente estava com um péssimo humor, e tudo oque queria era ir pra casa, trancar-se no quarto e ficar sossegado.  
De repente, depois de meia-hora parados, Saori vira-se para ele e, com uma expressão de extremo espanto, diz:   
Saori: Oh, meu Deus... esqueci de retocar o batom, me espere aqui, por favor...  
Shun: Mas, Saori... - impaciente.  
Saori: É só um minuto...   
  
Shun apóia a cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto vê Saori se aproximar de um motoqueiro e pedir para usar o seu espelho retrovisor...   
  
Shun: Unf! Eu devo ter ajudado a acorrentar Andrômeda no rochedo, só pode ser isso...   
  
Ele estava tão irritado que sequer percebia os comentários e risadas das garotas que passavam a sua volta, elogiando-o.  
Realmente, era difícil passar despercebido. Haviam se passado cinco anos desde a batalha contra Hades e Shun não lembrava em nada o menino franzino de tempos atrás.  
Agora, Shun era um homem alto, cerca de 1,80m, forte, ombros largos. Usava o cabelo mais comprido e dois brincos na orelha esquerda. Seus olhos verdes, que antes deixavam transparecer toda a sua inocência, deram lugar a um olhar provocante, cheio de sensualidade, o que lhe deixava ainda mais bonito.  
Em compensação, seu temperamento também havia mudado muito. Já não demonstrava seu carinho por Ikki e os outros como antes. Há muito tempo ninguém o via chorar, mas também não o viam expressar seus sentimentos. Era uma mistura do temperamento de Ikki com o de Hyoga. Na verdade, a pior parte da personalidade deles...  
Shun irritou-se ainda mais quando viu que Saori conversava alegremente com o tal motoqueiro. Era o fim da picada, ela batendo papo com o motoqueiro enquanto ele estava ali, parado como um bobo. Só faltava agora ele dar de cara com Afrodite descendo do tal navio...   
  
Shun: Ah! Não... Ela não faria isso comigo... - resmungou, apreensivo.  
Shun: Ei, amigo... - aproxima-se de um dos fiscais do porto - de onde vem esse navio?  
Fiscal: Da Grécia.  
Shun: Ahn... Obrigado!   
  
Seu queixo foi ao chão. Só podia ser piada. Não. Segundo a Lei de Murphy, quando as coisas vão mal, pode ter certeza de que vão piorar. E essa máxima se confirmaria se o Cavaleiro de Peixes surgisse. Ele se irritava só com a possibilidade.  
Mas não era bem isso que a deusa havia reservado para seu fiel cavaleiro...  
  
Shun sente uma mão tocar seu o ombro.   
  
— Com licença. Pode me informar onde posso pegar um navio para a Ilha de Andrômeda?  
Shun: Seguindo à esquerda, em frente ao último armazém... - responde sem olhar para quem.  
— Obrigada, cavaleiro...  
Shun: De nada... Ei! Cavaleiro? Ilha de Andrômeda? - virou-se rápido, para ver quem era - JUNE?!?   
  
June não pode deixar de rir da cara de assustado de Shun ao vê-la. Ele até tentou dizer algo, mas começou a gaguejar, tornando ininteligível qualquer palavra que tentasse pronunciar.   
  
Shun: E-e-e-eu não... a-acredito... - esboçando um sorriso.  
June: E agora? - June toca a mão dele com a ponta de seus dedos - Pareço real?   
  
Ele não respondeu. Apenas a puxou para perto, prendendo-a num forte abraço, retribuído com a mesma intensidade e o mesmo carinho.  
Ficaram abraçados e em silêncio por um bom tempo. Então, June deslizou sua mão até a nuca de Shun, fazendo uma suave massagem, enquanto ele deslizava uma de suas mãos pelas costas dela.  
  
Shun: Senti tanto a sua falta... - com a voz rouca.  
June: Eu também. Mas agora estou aqui, não estou?   
  
June beijou-lhe o rosto e depois buscou seus olhos, imaginado que, pelo tom de voz, ele deveria estar chorando, mas surpreendeu-se a ver que não. Ele tinha um brilho confuso no olhar, um misto de grande alegria com uma profunda tristeza. Acariciou o rosto dele, que logo retribuiu.  
Saori, que até então observava a cena à distância, aproxima-se dos dois.   
  
Saori: June! Que bom que você veio. Fico feliz por ter aceitado nosso convite. - segurando as mãos da amazona.  
June: Não poderia deixar de atender...  
Shun: "Nosso convite"? Como assim?  
Saori: Uma longa história, que contarei no caminho para casa. Vamos?   
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  


_Fanfic__ dedicado à turma do Shun's Angels e Saint Seiya Love Forever._   
  
  



	2. O Despertar

**O despertar de um sentimento...**

  
Naquela noite, a Mansão Kido estava em festa. Os demais cavaleiros de bronze e suas namoradas se reuniram para dar as boas-vindas a amiga de Shun.  
Depois de algum tempo, June já conversava animadamente com as garotas, enquanto Shun a observava discretamente do outro lado da sala. Estava linda. Os mesmos longos cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis-escuros, a pele, quase tão clara quanto a dele, o mesmo sorriso encantador, ao qual ele foi o primeiro homem a admirar.  
Começou a analisá-la mais 'amplamente". June era alta, mais ou menos 1,70 m, tinha um corpo bem esculpido, forte, mas sem perder a feminilidade, pernas bem torneadas, seios fartos...   
  
Shun: Unf! Preciso parar de sair com o Ikki, ou vou virar um tarado... - sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos "pecaminosos".   
  
Mas parecia impossível desgrudar os olhos dela. Por sua vez, June também perdia-se, olhando Shun. As garotas perceberam e logo mexeram com ela...   
  
Saori: Lindo de se ver, não? - June mudou de cor umas dez vezes, até concordar com Saori.  
Eiri: Ele sempre foi lindo, mas nos últimos dois anos...  
Shunrey: Ficou tentador! - acrescentou maliciosamente, enquanto se abanava com um leque.  
Saori: Geeeente, se o Dragão ouve isso...   
  
As garotas olharam espantadas para Shunrey, sempre tão tímida e reservada, fazendo um comentário desses, mas, no fim, acabaram rindo muito. Afrodite, o Cavaleiro, tinha toda a razão: people change...  
Enquanto as garotas prosseguiam com os comentários e elogios ao jovem cavaleiro, June aproveitou para observá-lo melhor.  
De fato, ele era tentador. Lembrou-se do abraço que recebeu no porto, e do perfume delicioso que sentiu a aproximar seu rosto do pescoço dele...   
  
June: E, ainda por cima, cheiroso...   
  
Tanto tempo sem se verem, tanto sentimento reprimido nesses cinco anos. Não era só atração física que sentiam um pelo outro. Havia muito mais envolvido nisso tudo do que simples tesão.  
Afrodite, a deusa, sabia disso muito bem e, em sua sabedoria divina, resolveu dar uma mãozinha pra que os dois também entendessem isso...   
  
Liebe: Queria ver-me, minha mãe?  
Afrodite: Sim, preciso de sua ajuda. - em tom sério.  
Liebe: Minha ajuda? Em que?  
Afrodite: Olhe. - a deusa aponta para a imagem de Shun e June refletida em uma pequena fonte - Esse lindo casal precisa de um "pequeno incentivo" para se entenderem...   
  
Liebe, entendeu a mensagem e o olhar malicioso de sua mãe. Despediu-se e foi para o seu quarto. Já tinha um plano e iria pô-lo em prática nessa mesma noite...   
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  


_Agradeço à Pipe por ter criado a Liebe, Deusa do Tesão, para que eu a usasse em meu humilde fic.  
Quem melhor do que ela para ajudar a unir os dois pombinhos? ^_^! _  
  
  



	3. A Conspiração

**A conspiração dos deuses...**

  
Shun sonhou com June naquela noite. Mas esse sonho foi diferente dos que costumava ter com ela, sempre relambrando o dia em que ele deixou o Santuário, logo após a batalha contra Hades, revivendo a sensação de ter partido o coração de June e ter o seu próprio despedaçado ao se despedirem.  
Não. Dessa vez sonhou que os dois faziam amor sobre uma cama coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. June estava sentada no colo dele, mexendo seu quadril sensualmente, para sentí-lo cada vez mais dentro dela.  
Shun beijava seu pescoço, descia para os seus seios, mordiscando e beijando cada um dos mamilos. As bocas procuravam-se, famintas, pedindo para saciar um desejo contido há muito tempo. June tentava conter os gemidos, chamava pelo nome dele, dizia que o amava... Estavam prestes a chegaram ao auge do prazer quando Shun acordou.  
O corpo suado ainda reagia ao sonho, fazendo latejar o membro enrijecido, a respiração descompassada...   
  
Shun: Mais essa agora...   
  
Sentou-se na cama e afastou o cabelo que estava grudado ao suor do rosto.  
Não era um santo e sabia disso. Mas, mesmo assim, incomodava-se com esse tipo de sonho. Nunca pareceu tão real. Ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, o perfume dos cabelos.  
Sorriu ao perceber que não se importava com o fato de estarem numa cama com pétalas de rosas. Estava ocupado demais para se lembrar de Afrodite de Peixes e de suas malditas rosas. Resolveu pensar em outra coisa, tentar esquecer o sonho...  
Olhou a pequena cicatriz deixada pela rosa branca em seu peito. A lembrança daquela batalha o fazia sentir uma dorzinha no local onde fora atingido. Lembrou-se da destruição da Ilha de Andrômeda, da morte de Albiore... Shun se rendeu. Definitivamente, era muito melhor lembrar do sonho...^_^   
  
Num quarto próximo, June havia tido um sonho muito parecido e, da mesma forma, acordado no melhor da festa.  
Sentiu-se um tanto constrangida no início, mas depois concluiu que esse maravilhosos sonho tinha sido obra das conversas dela e das garotas durante a festa. Riu ao lembrar sobre a história em que elas convenceram um Shun pra lá de bêbado a fazer um striptease. Claro que o strip não saiu, Shun caiu dormindo antes mesmo que pudesse tirar a camisa, mas ficaram as fantasias a respeito.  
Deliciou-se com a possibilidade, principalmente ao lembrar de certos detalhes de seu sonho.  
O peso do corpo de Shun sobre o seu, os beijos que começavam em sua boca, passavam pela orelha, pescoço, colo, demoravam-se nos seios, escorriam pela barriga, indo, atrevidamente, parar em suas coxas.  
Arrepiava-se ao lembrar daquele belo par de olhos verdes, cheios de desejo, enquanto a língua tocava sua parte mais íntima, primeiro com delicadeza , depois com um apetite voraz.  
Ainda podia senti-lo penetrando-a delicadamente, para depois chegar a um ritmo alucinante.  
Pena que o sonho foi interrompido na melhor parte. Deixou um gostinho de quero-mais...   
  
Enquanto isso, no Olimpo...   
  
Liebe: Está vendo, mamãe? Ela disse que ficou com um "gostinho de quero-mais". É claro que eles não vão resistir...  
Afrodite: Não sei. Você realmente acha que vai dar certo?  
Liebe: Claro que vai! Ao se tocarem, vão sair faíscas. - sorri, marotamente.  
Eros: Ora, ora... mas minha irmãzinha se superou novamente. Parabéns! - em tom de deboche.  
Liebe: Guarde seu veneno para sí mesmo, caro irmão...  
Eros: Sabe, é impressionante como os sonhos pareceram reais. Principalmente o jovem Andrômeda...  
Afrodite: Liebe...?  
Liebe: Ah! Ele estava tendo uns sonhos horríveis. Eu precisa armar a situação para que ele sonhasse com June, e então...  
Eros: E então, você armou outra coisa pra ele... Que comovente!   
  
Os dois estavam prontos para se engalfinhar pelos corredores do Monte Olimpo quando Afrodite interviu e mandou-os para seus respectivos quartos.   
  
— E sem sobremesa!!! - acrescentou a deusa enfurecida. o.O'   
  
Uma semana se passou e nada aconteceu, para desespero de Liebe (detestava quando seus planos não saiam como o esperado) e deleite de Eros (que adorava ver sua irmãzinha quebrando a cara).  
Afrodite ainda quebrava a cabeça atrás de algo que pudesse unir os dois. Foi quando o destino deu uma mãozinha à Deusa do Amor...   
  
Era uma sexta-feira mais movimentada do que o normal. As crianças do orfanato estavam em polvorosa com a proximidade do fim-de-semana, já que Ikki e Mino prometeram levá-los ao zoológico (Ikki, quem diria!?), juntamente com Shunrey, Eiri e Hyoga. Seiya e Shiryu iriam ao estádio para assistir Kashima Antlers vs. Yokohama Flugels, pelo Campeonato Japonês de Futebol. Saori tinha muitas reuniões na Fundação, o que a obrigaria a ficar por lá até tarde.  
Restaram Shun e June, que aproveitaram o dia para passear por Tóquio, afinal, desde que June havia chegado ao Japão, não tiveram tempo para ficarem sozinhos...  
Shun sugeriu que eles fossem para a antiga casa de Seiya, para comerem um jantar preparado por ele. June animou-se, pois já tinha ouvido Seiya comentar que Shun cozinhava muito bem.   
  
Shun: É perigoso ir atrás desse tipo de informação do Seiya...  
June: Por que?  
Shun: Ele é um esfomeado. Eu posso servir sola de sapato com queijo derretido, dizendo que é lasanha e ele vai achar uma delícia...  
A piada, além de muito riso, rendeu uma bela sugestão para o cardápio: lasanha!!! Era a deixa que Afrodite estava esperando...   
  
Afrodite: Hmmm... um jantar romântico... como não pensei nisso antes...   
  
  
  
************************************************************************************* 


	4. O Jantar

**Um jantar muito quente...**

  
O dia não podia ter corrido melhor. Shun levou June aos mais belos lugares da cidade e, por fim, assistiram a um belíssimo pôr-do-sol na beira da praia.  
Mais tarde, depois de terem passado na Mansão Kido, foram a um supermercado perto da marina, comprar os ingredientes para a tal lasanha.  
Enquanto ele preparava o jantar, ela tirava suco de algumas laranjas para fazerem uns coquetéis, aproveitando para ficar admirando o objeto de seu desejo.  
O cabelo molhado, o delicioso perfume de quem acabou de sair do banho, aquele sorriso com um quê de malícia, a camiseta preta que ficava ajustada ao corpo bem malhado... Tudo parecia deixá-lo ainda mais atraente, mais sedutor.  
Não seria uma noite fácil...   
  
Shun não tirava os olhos de cima de June. Parecia tão irresistível, tão maravilhosa.  
Seus olhos, gulosos, percorriam todo o corpo da amazona, que vestia uma saia que ia até os joelhos, mas que tinha uma provocante fenda lateral e uma blusa frente-única, com decote generoso, onde seus olhos insistiam em deter-se, por mais que le tentasse evitar. Ou pelo menos achava que estava tentando...  
Tentou olhá-la nos olhos enquanto conversavam, mas os seus acabavam fixando-se em seus lábios carnudos, avermelhados. Lembrou-se da primeira e única vez que os havia beijado. Era a única lembrança boa do dia em que se despediram no Santuário...   
  
A lasanha já estava assando e eles aproveitaram para tomar os coquetéis que haviam preparado. Eram deliciosos e, apesar da boa quantidade de vodka que continham, quase não se sentia o gosto dela.  
Conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos, desde os treinamentos até o tempo que viveram na Ilha de Andrômeda. Inevitávelmente acabaram falando na morte de Albiore...   
  
June: Ainda se culpa pelo que aconteceu, não é?  
Shun: E não deveria? Se eu não tivesse participado daquele maldito Torneio Galático, talvez nosso mestre ainda estivesse vivo.  
June: Não foi o torneio, Shun... - parou ao perceber o olhar contestador dele - Não foi SÓ o torneio. O mestre Albiore sempre se recusou a atender aos chamados do Santuário. Quem não estava a favor do Grande Mestre estava contra ele. Você sabe muito bem disso...  
Shun: Não foi só a morte dele, ou a destruição da ilha, June. Muitas pessoas sofreram por MINHA CULPA. Se eu não fosse tão fraco e tivesse conseguido destruir Hades enquanto ainda estava no meu corpo, eu teria evitado a batalha final contra ele...  
June: Você não é fraco. Quando vai se convencer disso...  
Shun: Como não? Eu não fui capaz de derrotá-lo. O maldito estava dentro do meu corpo e eu não pude detê-lo...  
June: E você acha que seus amigos ficariam felizes de ter vencido a batalha desse jeito? Sua vida em troca de não precisarem confrontar Hades?  
Shun: E de que adiantou? Quase foi a minha vida pela de Seiya. Eu teria evitado muita coisa se tivesse morrido naquela luta...  
June: O que, por exemplo?  
Shun: A humilhação de, ainda hoje, ser chamado de traidor e ter te feito sofrer quando nos afastamos...   
  
Os dois pararam a discussão. Nunca haviam tocado nesse assunto. Nem entre eles e nem com ninguém.  
Sempre foi mais fácil pensar que tudo tinha sido fogo de momento, uma paixão sem futuro, mas não era verdade.  
Pelas antigas regras do Santuário, as amazonas teriam de abandonar as suas armaduras, caso resolvessem se envolver com outro cavaleiro.  
Ser amazona sempre foi o sonho de June, ao contrário de Shun, que, na verdade, nunca quis se tornar um cavaleiro. Ele achava que isso era injusto e até tentou renunciar á sua armadura, mas Saori não aceitou seu pedido, dizendo que, apesar de todo o ocorrido na luta contra Hades, sentiasse segura com ele e queria tê-lo como seu guardião direto.  
Shun achou melhor afastar-se de June, evitando assim, que ela precisasse renunciar à armadura de Camaleão.  
Mas, a cerca de um ano, Saori havia conseguido mudar essa regra, assim como a que obrigava as amazonas a permanecerem de máscara. A máscara tornou-se parte da armadura delas, sendo de uso obrigatório apenas em batalha e as amazonas não perderiam mais seu posto de guerreiras caso se envolvessem com um cavaleiro. Mudança que favoreceu o casamento de Marin e Aioria.  
Mudaram de assunto, nenhum dos dois tinha intensão de mexer numa ferida que parecia estar cicatrizando.   
  
Viraram vários copos de hi-fi até que a lasanha ficasse pronta e só sentiram seu efeito quando tentaram se levantar.  
Resolveram jantar na pequena mesa de centro da sala. Sentaram-se no chão, um do lado do outro, ainda um tanto incomodados com o rumo que a conversa havia tomado instantes atrás, mas foram relaxando aos poucos, fosse pelo efeito do álcool ou pela intervenção da deusa Afrodite, que acompanhava cada movimento deles. Em pouco tempo, estavam conversando animadamente...   
  
June: Shun, está uma delícia!!!  
Shun: Quem,? Eu ou a lasanha?  
June: Convencido... - dá um tapinha no braço dele.  
Shun: Ora, vamos... Satisfaça meu ego... - June o olha meio de canto, se fazendo de difícil.  
Shun: Faça um cavaleiro feliz e ganhe um beijinho. Que tal? - levando um pedaço de lasanha até a boca dela.   
  
A proposta era tentadora. Afinal, qualquer coisa que ela respondesse seria verdade. A lasanha era deliciosa, e ele também. Só restava saber qual era mais e se ele iria cumprir com a sua parte no acordo...  
Shun deu mais um pouco de lasanha na boca de June, e permaneceu esperando a resposta.   
  
June: Hmmm... Digamos que... - disse, provocando-o. Shun sorriu, malicioso.  
June: Bem, eu estava me referindo à lasanha. Mas você também é...  
Shun: Nossa. Eu não sabia que você me achava bonito...  
June: Eu nunca disse que não.  
Shun: Mas também nunca disse que sim.   
  
Ele ofereceu mais uma garfada de lasanha e ficou encarando June. Estava acostumado aos elogios femininos, às cantadas. Não negava que adorava o assédio, às vezes até provocava as garotas, só para ver até onde ia seu poder de sedução, mas nunca pensou que pudesse exercer tal "magnetismo" sobre June.  
O jogo estava ficando interessante e ele queria saber até onde isso tudo podia chegar. Estava na hora de brincar de seduzir...   
  
Shun: Que bom que você gostou. - levou mais um pedaço a boca de June - Gosto de mulheres que apreciam boa comida.  
June: É mesmo?  
Shun: Você não imagina o quanto é desagradável quando uma garota aceita ir à pizzaria com você, mas fica anotando todas as calorias que está consumindo e reclamando que vai engordar...  
June: Faço idéia. Mas isso não significa que eu não esteja me preocupando. Meu treinamento vai ser bem mais puxado amanhã...  
Shun: Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Tem um corpo lindo...   
  
June sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe desde o dedo do pé até o último fio de cabelo. O homem que estava a sua frente, definitivamente, não se parecia em nada com o que ela conversava instantes atrás.  
De repente, a casa pareceu estar pegando fogo...   
  
June: Ahn... nossa, como ficou quente aqui. Que tal mais uma bebida? - um tanto nervosa.  
Shun: Hmmm... Claro, por que não? Eu preparo pra você...  
June: Só coloque menos vodka, por favor... - interrompeu-o.  
Shun: Hehe... O que foi? Está com medo de mim, June? - sarcástico.  
June: Não, imagina. Só acho que já bebi demais...   
  
E era verdade. Ela não estava com medo dele. Estava com medo de si mesma e de até onde ela poderia ir com essa brincadeira. A vontade de resistir àqueles galanteios era muito pouca. Essa era a verdade...  
Shun logo trouxe sua bebida, assim como ela havia pedido, quase sem vodka, mas, ao invés de sentar-se no chão, ao seu lado, ele sentou no sofá, logo atrás dela e começou a fazer uma suave massagem em seus ombros.   
  
Shun: Tá bem, relaxa.  
June: Relaxar? Ele só pode estar brincando... - pensou, ansiosa.   
  
Apesar do nervosismo, a massagem era muito gostosa e June relaxou em instantes. Shun massageou-a por algum tempo e depois a abraçou por trás, encostando seu rosto no dela e provocando arrepios.   
  
Shun: A propósito, te devo um beijo...  
June: Deve mesmo...  
Shun: Então, aqui está. - beijou o rosto dela.   
  
June mirou-lhe, confusa. Shun continuava transpirando sensualidade, mas agora de forma bem menos agressiva. Os olhos já não tinham aquele grande apelo erótico, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser provocantes.  
Não queria terminar aquele jogo. Não agora...   
  
Sem se virar, June deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Shun. Sorriu ao tocar, de leve, nos brincos da orelha. Havia ficado uma gracinha com eles... Prosseguiu com o carinho e acabou encontrando os lábios dele.  
Sua primeira reação foi de afastar seus dedos, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se tentada a continuar.  
Demorou-se no carinho, até se dar conta de que havia passado dos limites. Tentou afastar os dedos, mas Shun não permitiu. Segurou sua mão e começou a beijar dedo por dedo.  
Passou a mão dela por trás do seu pescoço e aproximou a boca de sua orelha...   
  
Shun: Por que parar? Tava tão gostoso... - com a voz rouca.   
  
June não teve tempo de reagir. Derreteu-se ao sentir o queixo áspero arranhando levemente a sua pele, os lábios dele descendo pelo seu pescoço, indo parar nos ombros.   
  
Aquele jantar estava indo longe demais...   
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  


_Sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por interromper as coisas assim, quando estavam começando a ficar boas, mas é por uma boa causa. Muito mais está por vir. Aguardem... _  
  
  



	5. O Primeiro Amor de um Cavaleiro

**O primeiro amor de um cavaleiro...**

  
A doce tortura prosseguiu por um bom tempo. Shun atentava a cada reação de June, repetindo os carinhos que mais a excitavam. Não demorou muito e as duas bocas se encontravam para um beijo carregado de desejo, interrompido somente quando não tinham mais fôlego, recomeçando logo em seguida.  
Shun puxou June pela mão e a fez sentar em seu colo, aproveitando para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.  
Os carinhos foram ficando cada vez mais ousados, de ambas as partes. Enquanto ele acariciava as pernas de June, aproveitando a fenda da saia, ela deixava seus dedos deslizarem pelo peito e o abdômem bem definidos do rapaz e pelos braços fortes sob a camiseta.  
Estava começando a levantar a blusa dela quando um pensamento tomou-lhe de assalto...   
  
Shun: Não! Isso não está certo...  
June: O que disse? - temendo ter ouvido o que achava que tinha ouvido.  
Shun: Eu... Você... Nós dois... - dizia, um tanto confuso.   
June: Shun...  
Shun: Não pode ser assim. Não quero que você pense que eu armei tudo isso. O jantar, a bebida...  
June: Shun, por favor...  
Shun: Eu não te trouxe pra cá pensando em me aproveitar da situação. Eu não tinha previsto nada disso...  
June: Eu sei. Shun, por favor, me escuta... - ela segura o rosto dele, fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos - Se chegamos até aqui, foi por que eu também queria...  
Shun: ...  
June: EU QUERO VOCÊ, SHUN!!! QUERO SER SUA!!!   
  
Shun permaneceu estático por alguns segundos, até que conseguisse articular uma frase. E justamente a que June mais desejava ouvir...   
  
Shun: Eu também quero você, June. Quero muito...   
  
Dessa vez, o beijo começou tímido e aos poucos, foi ficando mais intenso, mais ardente.  
Shun puxou-a mais para perto, fazendo com que sentasse sobre seu quadril. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de June ao sentir a ereção que já despontava dentro da calça dele. Maldosa, acomodou-se sobre ela, mexendo levemente, estimulando e arrancando gemidos do jovem cavaleiro.  
Levantou a camiseta de Shun, buscando a pele clara e que, a essa altura, parecia estar em brasa.  
Ele retirou a camiseta e recostou-se no sofá, permitindo que June explorasse melhor seu corpo, deliciando-se com o olhar faminto da amazona. Mordeu os lábios ao sentir as unhas dela arranhando seu peito e barriga, não pela dor, mas pelo prazer que isso proporcionava.  
Puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito e voltou a beijá-la, agora, descendo pelo pescoço e indo parar no colo. Mordiscava os mamilos por cima da blusa, enquanto suas mãos delineavam os seios, enlouquecendo-a.  
Lembrou do sonho que teve dias atrás: o mesmo corpo escultural, o mesmo perfume, as mesmas deliciosas sensações...   
  
June não deixava por menos. Arranhava as costas dele, deixando a marca das unhas, beijava e mordia o pescoço e os ombros, como se quisesse devorá-lo.  
Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Shun, afastando-os do rosto. Como ficava lindo com aquela cara de safado...  
De repente, ele parou. Encarou-a com um olhar malicioso e tinha um sorriso diferente. Sorriso de criança que está pronta pra fazer arte, e das boas...   
  
Shun: Diz de novo... Diz que você me quer...  
June: Como? - fazendo-se de desentendida.  
Shun: Diz que você me quer, que quer ser minha, diz...   
  
Era um pedido impossível de se negar. June correu os dedos pelo peito e a barriga de Shun, parando apenas para arranhar o volume entre as pernas dele, deixando-o ainda mais louco de desejo...   
  
June: Quero você Shun... quero ser sua... quero que ME FAÇA sua... - sussurando no ouvido dele.  
Shun: Quer?  
June: Quero... quero muito...  
Shun: Então... segura firme...   
  
Ele se levantou do sofá com June ainda no seu colo, assustando-a. Num reflexo, ela enlaçou suas pernas em volta do quadril dele e abraçou seu pescoço.  
Olhou para trás e viu que ele a estava levando para o quarto. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga, mas não era suficiente para fazê-la voltar atrás.  
Ao chegarem lá, Shun deitou-a na cama e, em seguida, deitou-se por cima dela. Enquanto a beijava, retirou a saia e a blusa, deixando apenas a calcinha de renda preta, e depois, afastou-se para observá-la.  
Suspirou. Custava a acreditar que ela estava alí, esperando por ele, esperando para ser dele...   
  
Sentou-se atrás de June e, mais uma vez, seus lábios percorreram o pescoço dela, descendo para os ombros e costas, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava os seios e a outra escorregou para dentro da calcinha, buscando sua intimidade e massageando-a com a ponta dos dedos.  
Mas June não queria ser apenas expectadora. Virou-se para ele, de uma forma que pudesse continuar estimulando-a, e que permitisse que ela fizesse o mesmo.  
Abriu a calça de Shun, deslizando a mão pela abertura da boxer preta que ele usava e começou a manipular seu sexo, primeiro deslizando os dedos suavemente por toda sua extensão, depois segurando-o com firmeza, fazendo ele prender a respiração com os movimentos de vai e vem que ela fazia.   
  
Estavam no limite. Shun arrancou a pequena peça de renda que June usava e a sua roupa, voltando a deitar por cima dela.  
Acomodou-se entre suas pernas, passando-as em volta da sua cintura. Ela tremeu ao sentir a ponta do pênis de Shun roçando em seu clitóris, descendo até a vagina e voltando, às vezes deixando que entrasse um pouco, excitando-a cada vez mais.  
Era sua última chance de desistir, mas ela estava mais do que disposta a deixá-la passar...  
Mordeu os lábios quando Shun começou a penetrá-la, devagar e bem de leve. A pouca dor que sentiu no início transformava-se em prazer, prazer que aumentava gradativamente, assim como o ritmo das estocadas e a sua profundidade.  
Arqueou as costas quando ele finalmente estava todo dentro dela, deixando escapar um gemido alto.  
Segurou-se nas barras da cabiceira da cama quando o ritmo das estocadas foi aumentando mais e mais, assim como o tesão que sentiam. Prendeu Shun com uma chave de pernas, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse mais fundo, com mais força, dando para ouvir a cama rangindo e o barulho do impacto dos dois corpos, banhados em suor e iluminados apenas pela luz da lua cheia que entrava pela janela.   
  
June: Aaah, Shun... - gemendo alto.  
Shun: Não me queria? Pois então, sou todo seu June... todo... se... AAAARGH!!!   
  
Ele não pôde terminar a frase. June cravou as unhas em suas costas, machucando-o, totalmente entregue a incrível onda de prazer que percorreu seu corpo, anunciando um orgasmo enlouquecedor.  
Shun até tentou, mas não resistiu à sensação proporcionada pelo corpo de June apertando-o dentro dela e também gozou, sentindo os fortes braços perderem a força e deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dela. Num último esforço, tentou se levantar, sair de cima de June, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi tombar ao lado dela na cama e puxá-la para aconchegar-se em seu peito.  
De repente, Shun começou a rir...   
  
June: O que foi, hmmm?  
Shun: Hehehe... estava pensando... Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir comer lasanha sem lembrar dessa noite.  
June: Eu também...  
June: Sabe, quando a Srta. Kido me disse que você estava deprimido, que precisava de ajuda, não pensei duas vezes: aceitei o convite dela, arrumei minhas malas e vim o mais rápido que pude para o Japão. Eu estava disposta a fazer tudo o que fosse preciso para te deixar feliz. Só não pensei que iria tão longe...  
Shun: Unf! Pois você pode ter certeza que conseguiu...   
  
June olhou-o nos olhos. Realmente, seu olhar era diferente daquele que viu quando chegou ao Japão, o sorriso era mais expontâneo. Esse sim era o verdadeiro Shun.  
June aninhou-se entre os braços dele. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ele a acordou...   
  
Shun: June, posso te confessar uma coisa?  
June: Claro, o que foi?  
Shun: Mas precisa prometer que não vai rir...  
June: Tá bom, eu prometo. Me deixou curiosa, conte tudo, não me esconda nada... - estalou um beijo nos lábios dele.  
Shun: Bem, é que... ahn...  
June: É que...?  
Shun: É que eu... você foi a... Você foi a primeira mulher com quem eu...  
June fitou-o, incrédula. - Você era...?  
Shun: É... Eu era virgem... June!? Você prometeu... ¬¬'  
June: Não estou rindo de você, seu bobo. É que eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser virgem. Com tantas garotas loucas por você, algumas até bem, como direi, ousadas...  
Shun: Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Nunca vi sentido algum em transar com uma pessoa sem sentir nada por ela, só por fazer...  
June: Sério?  
Shun: Sério. Eu amo você, sempre amei... Nunca quis outra mulher que não fosse você...  
June: Eu também te amo, Shun. Também nunca desejei outro homem, nunca quis estar com nenhum outro...   
  
Os dois trocam um longo beijo, até que June se lembrou de um pequeno, mas importante detalhe...   
  
June: Quer dizer que durante esses cinco anos, você esperou por mim?  
Shun: Ahan... E esperaria mais cinco se fosse preciso...  
June: Hmmm... Interessante. Pois então eu acho que precisamos compensar todo esse tempo de espera, recuperar o tempo perdido. Não acha?  
Shun: Boa idéia, mas será que conseguimos? Afinal, são cinco anos...  
June: Não faz mal, temos a noite toda...   
  
June monta sobre o quadril de Shun e o beija com fervor, incitando-o a recomeçar a deliciosa brincadeira.  
Seria uma longa noite. Longa, mal dormida mas muito, muito bem aproveitada...  
No Olimpo, a deusa Afrodite observava o jovem casal, satisfeita com o desfecho do jantar e a energia deles. Não era sempre que os humanos correspondiam tão bem às suas expectativas... ^_~   
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  


_Pois bem, era isso. Espero que tenham gostado do meu primeiro fic hentai.  
Gente, não pensei que fosse tão complicado fazer um fic hentai com o nosso amado verdinho.  
A June Briefs tem toda a razão, é difícil pra caramba transformar um cara como o Shun, tão tímido e meigo, num homem cheio de desejo. Mas nós não desistimos, não é mesmo? ^_~! _  
  



End file.
